


Father and Son

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Papawise has memory trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: You meet Papa's son for the first time!





	Father and Son

“You what?”

 

“Easy on the ears, doll face.”

 

“I don't care, Pennywise. Why didn't you tell me that you had a son?”

 

“Never came up in conversation. Better late than never, right, pumpkin?”

 

“Fuck that!”

 

Earlier on you'd been sitting contently in Papa's lap when suddenly your demonic clown lover had announced that _his son_ was coming to stay. You'd been livid and were now on your feet glaring down at him.

 

“You already did, sweetums.” Pennywise winked.

 

“Shut up! We've been dating for two years, Pennywise, why the fuck didn't you tell me? He's your son! Your flesh and blood. How the hell did you forget something like that?”

 

Pennywise sighed. “It happens when you're both cursed. Sometimes its predictable. We either both join each other in our 'sleep' or we both go at different times. And a lot has happened since I woke up and I met you, sugar.”

 

“I understand that, Penny. But this is your _son_. I would never forget something as precious as my child. I'm your lover, I should have known at the start--.”

 

“Rather than not at all.” the clown grumbled.

 

You narrowed your eyes at him. “Don't you think this is extremely hypocritical?”

 

“Meaning?” Papa asked.

 

“You eat children. Well, granted you eat humans but its mostly children, and yet you have a son.”

 

Pennywise shrugged. “He's my flesh and blood. I'm not one to commit genocide.”

 

Sighing, you ran your hands through your hair, when there came a knock on your door. Both of you looked towards the sound before looking back at one another.

 

“You gonna get that? It could be him.”

 

“If he takes after you, I doubt he'll be at the door.”

 

Pennywise ignored your comment and happily took a big inhale of his cigar. “You better not keep him waiting, sugar. He gets a little impatient.”

 

“Like father, like son.” you muttered, heading to your front door. For a supernatural being who had 'forgotten' to tell you about his son, he sure remembered a lot about his offspring!

 

You opened the door, to find...no one there.

 

Bloody kids!

 

Huffing, you closed the door with a slam and turned to shout at Pennywise. Only to be met by a tall figure towering over you. You screamed, pressing yourself against the door.

 

Yes, definitely, like his father!

 

Like Pennywise, this being seemed to also like the clown form. But his form was different. He had red hair, yes, but his hair wasn't as vivid as his father's. The make up looked simple but effective. Red nose and lips and two curved thin lines that ran from the corner of his lips and went up passed his eyes. His eyes were golden yellow that struck you in awe. His costume was silver and looked Victorian with three red pom-poms on his torso and one each on his shoes. His pouty glare made your breath hitch. It was creepy yet pleasant.

 

Pennywise came round the corner. “Ah, pumpkin, you finally met my little one.”

 

“Little one?” you whimpered.

 

“(Y/N) meet Pennywise jr.”

 

Pennywise jr smiled, showing two buck teeth which gave you the urge to squeal. “Hiya, (Y/N.)”

 

“H-hi.” you stuttered.

 

Pennywise sr. chuckled. “She was like this when I first met her.” he muttered to his offspring.

 

“She looks delicious, yes, she does.” he said, in his horse yet squeaky voice.

 

“That she is.” purred the senior clown. “Come closer and say hi properly, pet. He won't bite...much.”

 

You took a tentative step forwards towards the younger alien clown but he grabbed hold of your hand and pulled you closer to him. You soon found yourself chest to chest with him, your hands pressed against the suit. The material of the costume felt like satin and you couldn't help but run your hands against it.

 

“Never thought humans to be fascinated with beasts like us.” the junior purred in his unusual voice.

 

“I've had her for two years, sonny. She was very curious about our kind.”

 

“Did papa tell you that we're a dying breed?”

 

“He did but he never mentioned he had a son.”

 

Pennywise jr. couldn't help but snigger. “Papa's never had a good memory. He is getting old after all.”

 

“I wouldn't say that.” you sniggered, running your hands up to the younger clown's shoulders. “The way your papa fucks me against the walls says different.”

 

“I bet he fucks you like a good little girl.”

 

“Over and over again.”

 

You weren't sure but you swore you could hear Pennywise jr purring in delight.

 

“So, pumpkin, what do you think of my boy?”

 

You looked at his son for a little longer, watching his eyes change colour and taking in his features, then you focused on your lover.

 

“Can I keep him?”

 

Both clowns chuckled.

 

“Funny.” purred the younger Pennywise. “I was going to ask the same thing.”

 


End file.
